


Flower Garden

by wand3ringr0s3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Requited Unrequited Love, Swearing, Unrequited Love, george and reader are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3
Summary: Hanahaki Disease  (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) : A disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.Crushes are rarely ever dangerous. Until the crush becomes love and your life is on the line if your feelings aren't reciprocated.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley - Relationship, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	1. Prolouge: Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a hanahaki fic so why not write it with my favorite Weasley twin.

Periwinkle: The beginning of a beautifully blossoming friendship. It also means sharing the recollection of a pleasant memory from the past. Light blue symbolizing purity and the beginning of a friendship you want to last

You were 9 years old when you met Fred and George. 

It was a warm sunny day in Ottery St. Catchpole, you hugged your book as your parents urged you to walk towards the giant rickety house that stood before you. 

“Come on sweetheart, Molly and Arthur have 2 sons that are just your age” Your mom takes your hand and you reluctantly follow her. 

“Ava! Peter! It’s so wonderful to see you again!” You jump back at the way this random lady was hugging your parents. She didn’t look mean, she was short and appeared to be very friendly, and a hugger. 

“This must be your daughter, Hello dear my name is Molly” she smiles a warm smile and you feel yourself relax. “Hello” you hold your hand like your parents taught you to do and smile, your book still tight against your waist. “So how was the move?” 

“It was a little draining to be honest but Ottery is a lovely town..” You tune out your parent’s conversation as the Weasley’s home, which you later learn is called the Burrow, captures your attention. 

On the living room table were plates and forks were floating from the kitchen to the table. You duck as a plate floats over your head. Moving knitting needles catch your eye, you walk behind them to see that it really is just two needles working on their own to make a sweater. It was hard to believe that you were really were a witch. Your parents were both muggleborn and decided not to use magic as much around the house. So seeing this was, amazing. Magic really was well, magical. 

“Mum! We’re done de-gnoming the garden can we go play now?” You spin around to see a messy haired boy standing in the doorway. He had dirt all over his face and his clothes were all messy. Still, he looked as happy as could be. 

“Who are you?” He sounds very confused, then again you would be too if you found some random kid standing in your living room. 

“Uh-” 

“Fred! How many times have I told you not to track dirt inside the house!” Molly’s shrill voice cuts you off. So that was the boy’s name. Fred. 

“I’m not Fred I’m George!” Now you were confused, Molly had just called him Fred so why would he say a different name? Suddenly another identical looking boy up to who you think is Fred. 

“Hey! Don’t blame me for your mess” Twins. They were twins. You could hear Molly mutter something to your parents before appearing in front of the three of you. 

“You can go play if you want but take Y/n with you, dinner is at 7pm so make sure to clean up by then” With that Molly was gone. The twins look at each other in confusion before staring at you. You feel like sinking into the floor as they stare at you without saying a word. 

“Well, you heard mum, lets go!” One of them takes your hand and drags you outside. They were very rowdy boys and honestly, you still didn’t know who was who. 

“Mum won’t let us play quidditch yet because apparently, we’re too “Irresponsible”” You laugh at the annoyed faces of both brothers. Even though you don’t know much about them you assume Molly was right. 

“Do you like quidditch?” One of them asks as they lead you to a shed at the bottom of the hill. “We both want to be on the team when we get older! Like our brothers” They both stand proudly at the mention of their brothers. How did two boys have so much confidence, it practically oozed off of them. A part of you was jealous at much these boys seemed to get along, you never had that before. 

“Um? Are you alright?” You had been staring at them without talking they both probably think you’re crazy. 

“Sorry, but um, which one of you is which?” you ask shyly. For a moment they look at each other before bursting into laughter. You didn’t know whether to laugh along with them or run back to your parents and hide. 

“I’m Fred! I’m the better looking one” Fred stands a little straighter and smiles. The other one, which you now assume to be George, rolls his eyes and shoves him to the side. 

“I’m George, the one without the ego” 

“It’s nice to meet you both” you hold out your hand, hesitating on which one you were supposed to shake hands with first. Then again it doesn’t really matter. Honestly, they looked pretty similar to you and you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to tell them apart. 

Later you would learn the differences between the two. Fred was the more reckless brother, often running into things without thinking them through. He was also the louder one. Not always in volume but he tended to be the one people notice first. He was also the one to get explode when he was angry, once his younger brother broke his favorite toy and he turned his brother’s teddy bear into a spider in a fit of emotion driven magic. George on the other hand was the peacemaker. He was still just as wild as his brother but he would think things through before doing anything stupid. He was also the kinder twin. Not that Fred wasn’t nice, it was just Fred had a tendency to say whatever pops in his head while George would think before he speaks. George was also the more empathetic one. They were a great duo together. They balanced each other out, both of them wild and crazy. But you loved their kind of crazy. Even when you first met them they welcomed you as their friend in an instant. 

“Watch this!” George calls to you. You were sitting on a rock watching the two boys hit a ball back and forth with beater bats. You thought their mum wouldn’t let them touch the quidditch supplies but when you asked them about it they only winked at you. George hits the ball with all his might and sends it flying into an open field. 

“Way to go George” 

“Shut up Fred” Before an argument about who would have to go get the ball started you interrupt the two. 

“I can go get it” Running over to the field you look for the lost ball. 

It was a bit difficult as it blended in with the grass and flowers. A splash of white catches your eye. A flower you had never seen before! Quickly taking out your book you look for a picture that matches the flower you have found. After a few minutes, Fred starts to get worried. 

“What if she’s lost? or dead?!” Fred exclaims. Rolling his eyes George points towards your figure sitting in the field. 

“She’s right there you prat” Fred’s mouth forms an O shape and he smiles sheepishly. 

“Lets go see what’s shes doing” 

“This is a White rock-rose or He-Heli. Ant. Themum” you stare at your book as you try to pronounce the scientific name of the flower you found. You feel two faces hovering over your shoulder, trying to figure out what you were struggling to say. Fred scrunches up his nose and grabs your book. 

“This isn’t English! What kind of book is this anyway?” He asks flipping through the pages. You snatch the book from him and smooth out the creases he made. 

“It’s a book about flowers, I really like flowers so my mum bought me a book” you hug the book to your chest. “I didn’t really have many friends growing up but there were a lot of flowers around my house so I learned a lot about them” You look away in embarrassment, compared to what these boys liked flowers were pretty, boring. 

“Tell us more” George asks pointing at your book. “Um well, muggles like this plants a lot, they grow them for decoration” you flip through the pages of your book and show them the passage. 

“Well they are cool looking I guess?” Fred says, bending down to get a better look at them. “What kind of flowers are those?” He asks pointing to a patch of blue looking flowers. 

“Oh! Those are Periwinkle” You find the page in your book and show them the picture. “They’re really pretty, and apparently they are a symbol of new friendship” Fred leans down and picks one, you felt bad at first but he reassured you that they would grow back in bunches. 

“Here’s to our new friendship with you rosebud” 

“Rosebud?” Where did that come from? Also friendship? Did you miss something? 

“Well the first flower you showed us was that rock rose thing right? And we’re friends now. A nickname suits you.” George picks one too and holds it out to you. Taking both of them in your hands an Idea pops into your head. Kneeling down you pick a few more and start tying them together. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” George asks. After a few moments of silence from you and confused looks from the twins you hold out a periwinkle crown. 

“Its a flower crown! I used to make them a lot when I was a kid.” You stand up and place the crown on Fred’s head. The blue of the flower clashed against the ginger of his hair but it suited him. He stood like a knight, proudly wearing his newly made crown.

“I want one!” George whines shoving more flowers into your hand. 

“How about I show you how to make them” The three of you sit down on the ground, flowers in hand and spend the next hour making flower crowns. 

You never had the chance to share this with others before. You doubt that Fred and George would have wanted to spend their free time making flower crowns with a stranger but here they were. Spending their time sitting on the ground listening to you with the widest smiles you’ve ever seen. By the time you all made it back for dinner you three had crowns on your heads and smiles on your faces. 

You spent all your time with Fred and George after that day. They became your best friends. As they got a little older and you all got sent to Hogwarts you were afraid things would change. That you were going to drift apart and they would find new friends and you would be left alone with only your book. But as soon as you got on the Hogwarts express and those two idiot boys barged into your cabin your worries went away. 

“Hey Rosebud! This is lee” You had no idea what to expect from the future but you were sure that Fred and George would always be there. 

There were so many unexpected things to come. A whole new school, new friends, classes, homework, relationships. It was all so uncertain but you were determined you could face it all. 

What you didn’t expect was your favorite thing in the world to become the thing that would kill you. 

Flowers.


	2. Chapter one: Purple Lilac

Purple Lilac: The color for which this flower is named, is a light purple that symbolizes a first love. Also could be a first love experience. 

It was dark outside, the sun was barely peeking through the horizon. You had just arrived at the burrow, ready for the Quidditch World cup. It had been 7 years since you met Fred and George and your friendship was still going strong. You can smell breakfast being cooked. 

“Good morning Molly” You set down your bag in the living room and give Molly a hug. “Morning dear, Would you mind waking up Fred and George for me?” You nod and head up the stairs of the burrow. Carefully opening up the door you find Fred and George passed out on their beds, papers were scattered around their room. Picking one up you see a new draft of their order forms. You heard about what happened earlier in the month. Molly had found their old order forms and got very angry. 

Fred and George had only gotten a few OWLs each and Molly was furious. When you got an OWL from George that Fred needed you, you didn’t know what to expect when you went over. Fred was fuming. He locked himself up in his room and ripped up a few pages of old homework. George had owl’d you immediately. Normally he could calm Fred down himself but he had a feeling Fred needed you. 

“Freddie?” You ask softly through the door. You can hear muffled shuffling through the door. The door creaks open only to reveal Fred standing on the other side. He had calmed down a fair bit. His eyes no longer held anger, only sadness. You quickly slip into his room and pull him into a tight hug. 

“M’sorry to bother you, George shouldn’t have bothered you” His voice was raspy. “I’ll always be here for you Freddie” His grip on you tightens and his face buries into your shoulder. 

This wasn’t a new thing for the two of you, though you’ve never seen him so upset before. You realized that you gravitated towards Fred when you needed a shoulder to cry on. No talking, just comfort. He was always there when you needed him and you were there for him. 

“Are we just disappointments?” His voice barely above a whisper.

It broke your heart to hear that. You knew Molly wasn’t, exactly understanding of Fred and George’s dreams but she still loved them. 

“Of course not. You know she loves you guys, she’s just worried about your future” You really hoped Fred believed you. Never had you seen the Fred Weasley doubt himself. It wasn’t a good fit. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” 

“Aw Fred, when are you going to learn I’m always right?” You tease lightly, earning a small laugh from Fred. You reach down and take his hand, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. The anger in the room had quickly disappeared. Leaving just you and Fred in silence. A comfortable silence at that. You notice a few sweets sticking out from under the bed. Sweets you’ve definitely never seen before. 

“Come on Freddie, let’s go down for dinner. You can tell me all about your new product afterward” You whisper the last part, pointing at the box of sweets. 

“You always know how to make me feel better don’t you rosebud?” Fred slings his arm around you and smiles. 

“Its a gift. Comes from 7 years of friendship”

Another thing you learned in those 6 years. Fred and George were heavy sleepers. Fred more than George. 

“George” You lightly shake him, He doesn’t budge. “Freddie?” You shake him harder but he doesn’t even move. 

Ugh. Standing in their room you try to think of a way to wake them. A slightly mean idea pops in your head. Quickly running downstairs you fill up two cups of water. Passing by Mrs. Weasley with an innocent look on your face. She eyes the two cups in your hand but doesn’t say another word, a faint smirk on her lips as you run back up the stairs. 

“Wake up!” You shout throwing the water on both of them. They shoot up in their beds. “Bloody hell!” Fred shoots up looking for the culprit while George just groans and glares at you. 

“Come on boys, get dressed its time for breakfast” 

“You’re way too happy for this early in the morning” Fred groans picking up a shirt and drying his face with it. With a smile you head back down, leaving them to change. 

“You’re so slow!” Fred yells ahead of you. After breakfast Arthur had informed you that there was a bit of a walk before reaching your destination. You roll your eyes and keep talking with Hermione and Ginny. 

“So when are you going to get with my brother?” Ginny asks, the question catching you off guard. “You think I’d want to date a Percy? How low do you think my standards are?” You joke, you weren’t completely sure who she meant. Though to be fair she did have a lot of brothers. 

“Not him, Fred” Now that catches you off guard. “Now I’m really insulted” 

The conversation is quickly dropped as someone had dropped out of a tree. You recognized the boy as Cedric Diggory. You notice Hermione and Ginny stare at him and then at each other. All three of you giggling to each other. The boys weren’t as excited as you were. You swear you heard Fred and George mumbling under their breath. 

“Pretty boy Diggory’s here oh great” They never did forgive him for beating Gryffindor last year. 

As you kept walking your mind lingers on what Ginny had said earlier. You thought everyone knew that you, Fred, and George were just best friends and nothing else. You admit you were a bit closer to Fred but he was easier to talk to. That doesn’t mean you liked him, right?

“Feet off the table!” 

“Feet off the table!” The twins yell as they take their feet off and then put them back on. Rolling your eyes you shove their legs off. Both of them giving you a look of betrayal as you set your things down on a bed. 

“Rosebud! Paint our faces will you? We want to rep the future winners of the World cup Ireland” The twins grin and hold out face paint they brought. 

You really didn’t have a choice. If you said no they would have bothered you until the actual game and you don’t think you could handle that. George was simple he just wanted two lines under his eyes. But Fred, of course he had to have a huge bloody shamrock on his face. 

“Hold still” You swat his hand away. 

“It itches” He whines, he was really regretting his choices. “Too bad” He pouts slightly and you hold back your urge to laugh. 

“Just a little longer” A few more minutes and you were done. “Thank you,” Fred says kissing your head slightly. He would always do that. It was a brotherly thing, though you couldn’t remember him ever doing it to Ginny.

“Yeah yeah come on, don’t want to miss the game”

“I cannot believe you two idiots bet your savings and won!” You didn’t know if you were impressed or furious. Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch? Who would bet such a thing? Fred and George Weasley that’s who. 

“We won, didn’t we? How are we idiots?” George asks waving a galleon in your face. You smack his hand away and let out an angry huff. “Only idiots would bet their whole savings!” You were happy they doubled their money but you wish they did it in a less risky way. 

“Please everyone knows Ireland is a better team but Krum is the best seeker. It’s just common sense.” Fred says with a cocky grin on his face. Just as you’re about to reply a loud scream makes you stop. The kind of scream that makes your blood run cold and your heart start pounding. The twins notice your sudden change.

“It’s probably just someone celebrating too loud” George says resting his hand on your shoulder. “Yeah, the Irish really like to get their pride on” Fred adds. 

“It’s not the Irish. We need to go, now!” Arthur shouts. You grip onto Fred’s arm as everyone heads outside. 

It was pure chaos. 

Screaming and crying was all you could hear. You look around and see people running and something you never thought you’d see. Death eaters. The sound starts to become nothing but background fuzz as your heart starts to pound faster and faster. The manic thumping being the only thing you can focus on. Your vision becomes blurry from tears? or is everyone just moving to fast? 

“Come on let’s go!” You look to see Fred pulling on your arm. 

You could barely hear him, his voice being drowned out by the chaos. Your feet move before your brain does. Dodging in between people who were running through their lives, at some point you lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the crowd. You couldn’t focus, all you could think was one thing. Run. A large body shoves into you and you fall to the ground, completely losing Fred in the crowd of frantic people. Someone runs over your hand but you barely notice. The adrenaline pumping through your body. You push yourself off the ground and run, praying you’ll find someone you recognize. 

A pair of arms suddenly wrap around you, pulling you into the nearby forest. Your first instinct is to fight. “Let go!” You scream, terrified a death eater had found you. 

“It’s me! It’s just me Rosebud, It’s Fred” He was desperate. His hands were shaking, only being stilled by his grip on you. The moment he lost sight of you his anxiety kicked in. He needed to find you. 

“Oh Freddie” You cry burying your head into his chest. 

He wraps his arms around you protectively, trying to block out the noise of the world. Soon George and Ginny would find you two. Then Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Then Arthur. Soon the death eaters were gone and all that was left was the eerie silence and the dark mark in the sky. All of you were shaken up by what happened. Fred hadn’t let go of you since he found you. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and your leg starts to hurt. 

“Dad’s gone to find Ron and the others, He told us to get back to the tent” Bill says, he was trying his best to act strong but he was just as scared as everyone else. 

You stand to follow everyone but quickly fall back down, your leg buckling in pain. You hadn’t noticed but your leg was bleeding, probably from the fall. You let out a hiss of pain as you ghosted over the wound. 

“You’re bleeding! What happened?!” Fred panics as he sees blood dripping down your leg. He mentally slaps himself for not checking over you when he found you. 

“I’m okay, I fell earlier and I guess I got more injured than I thought” You try standing up again but this time Fred catches you when you stumble. 

“Here I got you” He picks you up, one arm under your legs and the other under your back. 

You hide your face in his chest as you pass burning tents and people tending to injuries. It was too much. When you reached the tent Fred set you down on a bed and went to get a towel.

You were going to point out you could just get Bill or Charlie to patch you up but the way he looked at you, Fred needed to do this. So you let him. There was something wrong, Fred looked troubled. His lips were pursed in a tight line, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hands were still shaking. But the dead giveaway was his eyes. His eyes were clouded with. Everything. 

Guilt, anger, fear. 

“The cut isn’t deep so it should heal quickly” He mumbles setting down the towel that was now stained red. “Hey, It’s alright Freddie, We’re all okay.” He doesn’t answer, instead, he chooses to sit down next to you. 

“I shouldn’t have let go. I was supposed to protect you and I let go.” Of course, he would blame himself. A little too much pride for his own good. 

“It’s not your fault, it was utter chaos out there. We were all scared and no one was thinking right.” Deep down he knows you’re right but he still blames himself. You’re his best friend, practically his sister and you got hurt. George was able to protect Ginny. He wasn’t able to protect you. 

“You should get some sleep” He gets off the bed and pulls back the covers. You didn’t want to sleep, not yet. You could tell Fred was still upset with himself, but the second your head hit the pillow it was hard to stay awake. 

“Goodnight rosebud” The last thing you feel is a small kiss on your forehead before falling asleep.

The days leading up to September 1st went by in a flash. All anyone would talk about was what happened at the World Cup and what it meant for the world. Molly had healed your leg quickly but there were some lingering pain and a scar below your knee. You thought it was quite cool. A real battle scar. Your parents and Fred weren’t so happy about it. After Charlie and Molly left the boys with a very cryptic message they joined you in a compartment with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. 

“Did you get that at the World cup?” Lee asks pointing to your leg. You smile and nod. “Pretty cool battle scar isn’t it” Fred rolls his eyes and leans over to Angelina whispering something in her ear. You lightly frown, Fred didn’t like how willing you were to show off your scar but he never outright ignored you. 

“Anyway, Charlie said something about seeing us this year. What do you think he meant?” George asks, capturing the attention of everyone in the cabin. Soon wild theories were being tossed around from Charlie being a new teacher to dragons being part of this year’s care of magical creatures class.

Turns out you were kind of close. Kind of. Dumbledore had started the feast with news of the Triwizard Tournament so you assume Charlie would have something to do with one of the tasks. The minute Dumbledore mentioned the prize money, the glory, and the danger you saw a dangerous spark light in Fred’s eyes. 

“You aren’t really thinking of putting your name in are you?” Your words came out more angry then you meant them too. Fred was slightly taken back by your tone, you were always supportive of their ideas, so why was this any different. 

“Did you hear Dumbledore? Of course, we are” Fred grins and pats George on the back. You tuned out the rest of whatever was going on. Fred was dumb but he wasn’t stupid. He knew the risk that was involved but what scared you the most is that he didn’t seem to care. What would happen if he did get chosen? Who knows what kind of dangerous things would be waiting for him. Your fear was lessened after a particularly controversial announcement by Dumbledore. 

“For safety, only witches and wizards of age will be allowed to participate this year” 

“That’s rubbish!” Fred and George shout, a wave of relief washes over you at that announcement. 

You don’t understand why this bothered you more than the other stupid things they’ve done. Maybe because this one could result in death? As you leave the Great Hall you hear them mumbling between the two of each other. 

“Just a drop of aging potion should do the trick” They couldn’t be serious. 

“Hey rosebud, you’re good with potions” Fred calls, his signature dopey smile on his face. 

“No. I’m not helping you” Your tone was sharp. 

Fred rolls his eyes and puts on his best puppy dog face. Normally, it would work with you but not this time. You refused to let Fred do something so stupid, doesn’t he care that he could die if he gets chosen? 

“I’m not helping you Fred!” You shout, earning a few strange looks from passing students. 

“Come on, Do you not think we can do it?” Fred was getting angrier. He couldn’t see why you wouldn’t at least try to help him. You always did. 

“You know I do Fred. I’m just,” You bite your lip, trying to calm your head. Fred stares at you in confusion. “I’m scared, you could die you know?” Fred’s face softens. 

“You don’t have to worry about me rosebud” He wraps his arms around you and rubs your back soothingly. 

A spark shoots through your body, you can’t explain it but this feels different. You feel a dull burning feeling deep in your chest. Fred’s soothing words, his touch, the way he held you. This feeling, you couldn’t take it. It was like the more he held onto you the worse the burning became. A vile feeling creeps up your throat. 

What the hell was this? You lightly shove Fred away feeling sick. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes search your body, looking for what could have caused your sudden change. “Yeah, I’m just not feeling well” You reassure him, stepping back slowly. Fred didn’t like what he saw but he trusted you to come to him if you really needed to. 

“Want me to walk you to the hospital wing?” He notices how pale you’ve become. 

“No, I can manage. Goodnight Fred” You turn and run, leaving Fred standing there confused as hell. 

You burst through the door of the nearest bathroom. Your lungs felt like they were on fire. Why did it hurt so bad? What was this? You lean over the ground, coughing violently. You close your eyes, wishing so badly for this pain to stop. 

After a few excruciating minutes, you felt like you could breathe again. Clenching your fists you lean over the floor, trying to catch your breath. You had never felt something so, horrid before. You feel something dribble down your chin. Wiping it away your eyes widen at the crimson color that had now stained your sleeve. Blood? 

What the fuck. 

It wasn’t until you noticed the purple petals coated in blood that had fallen to the floor. You recognized that flower, it was Lilac. How could you be coughing up flower petals? 

This isn’t normal. 

Did someone poison you? 

Were you cursed? 

You grab your bag and tear through it, until finding the flower book you so dearly loved. Flipping to the end you find the section on healing and illness. You scan through the pages, searching for anything that can give you an answer. A small passage catches your attention. 

Though considered extremely rare, the Hanahaki disease is extremely dangerous. Caused by a deep, unrequited love, Hanahaki causes flowers to grow in a person’s lungs until the victim begins to cough flower petals. If the victim’s love is returned then they will be cured. However, if it is not, then the victim suffers a painful death. Choking on flower petals. The victim can choose to surgically remove the petals but doing so would remove the patient’s ability to feel love. 

What? Unrequited love? You didn’t have a crush on anyone let alone a deep love. This had to be some mistake right? But the bloody petals were real. The pain was real. You could feel your throat burning. The pain had lessened yes but it was still there. You couldn’t tell anyone about this, not until you figure out who you were in love with. 

A name flashes in your mind but you push it out immediately. 

It can’t be him, you refuse to let it be him. 

Bringing your legs to your chest you let out the sobs that you’ve been holding back. You can feel the urge to cough out more petals growing stronger. You wrap your arms around your knees, tears pouring out of your eyes. You sit there in silence, praying that it would be over soon.


	3. Chapter two: Daffodils

Daffodil: A symbol of unrequited love. 

You woke up on the cold bathroom floor, after a while the coughing stopped and you passed out from exhaustion and pain. Your lungs burned still, every breath was like fire. The coughing was coming back slowly. You pray that you could hide it at least until you figured out what to do with yourself. You needed to figure out who you were apparently so in love with flowers were growing in your lungs. 

Then what to do, if they didn’t feel the same way. What then? Convince them to love you? Get the surgery and never love again? Or die? None of the options were very appealing to you. It was breakfast time but you couldn’t go to the Great hall yet. Not with your disheveled appearance and bloody sleeves. With your head down you head to back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that you don’t run into anyone. Luck was not on your side. The minute you step into the room two voices call your name. 

“Where the hell have you been?” It was Fred. His voice full of worry. “Rosy, what happened?” That was George, he sounded more sympathetic but still worried. They were sitting on the couch, it seems as though they were waiting for you. 

“I lost track of time” You flinch at how hoarse your voice sounded. It was clear you had a bad night. “What’s this?!” Fred was basically shouting this time as he points at the blood on your sleeve. 

Shit, you should have cleaned your robes before you left. Quickly hiding away your arm you wrack brain for an excuse as Fred stares you down. George watches as you struggle to find an answer. 

“Mate, lets give her some space right now okay?” George was not going to drop whatever happened to you but he knows his brothers intense nature was not helping. Fred whips his head to stare at his brother. Was he insane? Leave you alone after you walk into the common room looking horrible and there’s blood on your arms? 

“Just tell us what happened rosebud.” Fred pleads. The stares from both of them were too much. You felt anxious, you couldn’t tell them, not yet. 

“I’ve got to go” You mumble before push pat both of them. 

Fred lunges for your hand but you dodge him and run to your dorm. Slamming the door to your dorm you cover your mouth as a fit of coughing breaks out. You were exhausted. Your hands now bloody and covered in flower petals. After cleaning your clothes you collapse on your bed. Too tired to deal with the red head twin boys waiting for you downstairs. George basically had to hold back Fred from stomping up to your dorm. “Why aren’t you as upset as I am?” Fred yells at George. 

“I am, but crowding her and making her upset isn’t going to get us anywhere.” George explains calmly. 

The worry in his voice betraying him. He knew that Fred tended to act before he thinks and would often say things he didn’t mean when he was emotional. He saw the fear in his eyes. Fred falls into a nearby chair, he was at a loss. George sits on the arm of the chair and pats his shoulder. 

“She’ll talk to us when she’s ready” 

Fred and George had not let go what happened that morning. It had been weeks since you walked in that morning. They stopped pressuring you about it but you could see in their eyes how badly they wanted to ask You just brushed them off. You were still busy thinking of who it could be, you had a few guesses but one made sense. But you only loved him like a brother right? Time had flown by since then. The other schools had arrived. You watched as the guys swooned over the girls from Beauxbatons. You were sitting with Hermione watching people put their names in. A familiar shouting comes running through the doors. 

“We did it!” Cheers erupt from the crowd. You told them not to try that aging potion but they did it anyway. 

“It’s not going to work” Hermione was definitely not convinced that the twins were smart enough to outwit Dumbledore. You had your doubts but secretly you wanted to see what would happen. The twins sit down on either side of you and Hermione. 

“You’re saying you don’t believe in us Granger,” George says leaning towards her. “At least rosebud has our backs” Fred nudges your shoulder making you smile. “Even if it doesn’t work its going to be funny” You say making Fred smile. 

Hermione rolls her eyes as the boys drink their potion and step into the age line. As they put their names in it appears that their crazy idea has worked. Until they’re blown back by the goblet. They land harshly on their backs, beards on their faces. Laughter breaks out as the twins start fighting. You laugh along with them before the burning in your lungs returns. 

Excusing yourself you run out of the Great hall to the bathroom, coughing up petals again. It was revolting puking up these bloody petals. Your throat burned, breathing was painful. It was awful. Your sudden disappearance caused Fred and George’s concern to resurface. They were wracked with worry. You always trusted them with your secrets so why was this so different. 

“Please tell us Rosebud” McGonagall had ordered all Gryffindors to meet in the Great hall for something related to the tournament. 

You felt guilty but you hadn’t been paying much attention to it, you supported Harry but you spent most of your time avoiding people. Fearing that you would be overtaken by coughing and you couldn’t get away. 

“It’s nothing Fred, I just had to be somewhere” Fred sighs, a frown now etched on his face. “The Yule ball is approaching, its a chance for everyone socialize with the other schools students” A ball? The girls start to whisper among themselves at the idea of a school dance. 

“You are allowed to bring a date as this is a dance” The giggles get louder as people start to think about who they want to ask them. Since this was a dance it means McGonagall had to teach you to dance. She calls Ron up to demonstrate much to the twins delight. They’re never going to let him forget this. “Time to practice, please find a partner” 

A hand reaches out to yours.

“Wanna be my partner?” George asks winking at you as you take his hand. “Of course George” you bow dramatically and he leads you to the floor. 

“So are you going to tell us what’s wrong?” He whispers into your ear making sure only the two of you could hear. You tense up as he twirls you around. 

“I told you George there’s nothing going on, just busy” Biting your lip you can feel the judgement. He scoffs and moves you two towards the back of the room. 

“We’ve been friends for ages Rosy, you think you can hide something from me?” You never knew why but George would call you Rosy instead of Rosebud. It never crossed your mind to ask. 

“I said I’m fine George” Why wouldn’t he just leave this alone? 

Because he was George and he was one of your best friends. How long could you make up excuses before the truth came spilling out or worse, coughed out in blood. A loud laugh draws your attention. Fred and Angelina were dancing in the middle of the room. Fred was an awful dancer. 

You remember trying to teach him one night in the burrow. He had stepped on your feet quite a bit but it was fun. He cracked jokes and made you laugh at the way he stumbled over his feet. The way Angelina was holding onto him made you feel, weird. They way Fred was looking at her made you feel worse. He looked at you like a sister, a loving look in his eyes but nothing that would be past a friendly love. His eyes sparkled when he looked at Angelina. Your chest aches as you watch them dance together, being as loud as they want as they trip over each others feet. Holding each other close. 

“Are you okay love?” George whispers, his eyes following your gaze. You don’t hear him. Too busy watching Fred fall in love. That familiar pain returns but this time its worse. It’s worse because you know what’s causing it. The reason you’re puking out petals. You can’t deny it any longer. You were in love with Fred. 

“Rosy!” Your body moved before your mind. 

You raced out the door feeling the blood rise in your throat. Tears clouded your vision as you searched for a place to hide. You could hear George chasing after you. He can’t know. You trip over your feet landing harshly on the floor. 

“Darling please what’s wrong?” George had never seen you like this. 

Before you could say anything the petals force themselves out of your mouth. George winces at the sound of you choking out these petals. This time feels so much worse than before. Maybe because you’ve finally realized who you loved, or maybe it was your time getting shorter. 

“I can’t breathe” You cry clutching on to George’s arm. 

He watched in horror as blood dripped from your mouth. Flowers coated in blood on the floor. He wraps his arms around you, encasing you in a protective hold. What the hell was happening to you? He hates this. The sound of your cries as you shake and choke on your own blood. When it finally stops your exhausted. George was terrified. He softly brushes your cheek, as your eyes are shut tight. 

“Darling, please tell me what’s going on.” His voice laced with desperation. “It’s called Hanahaki” Your voice cracks as you lean against George. 

You couldn’t ignore it anymore. He had just watched you throw up these flowers. Speaking of which these were different flowers. No more purple, instead it was a bright yellow. 

“Daffodils” 

“What?” George had no idea what hanahaki was but it must be dangerous if it caused, well this. “Is this a curse? or a poison?” You shake your head and wipe away blood from your mouth. 

“Its a disease, its caused by unrequited love. If the love isn’t returned then…” Your voice dies out, how do you tell your best friend about something like this. “What happens” He asks carefully, his voice wavering slightly. 

“If the feelings aren’t returned, then the flowers fill up my lungs and I die” You whisper. George clenches his jaw. He doesn’t really know what to do now. I mean, how would you react to your best friend telling you she could die. 

“Okay well, just admit your feelings and get them to love you” It was simple in his mind. Just tell them and you don’t die. 

“I can’t” George laughs in disbelief. “What do you mean you can’t? This isn’t some silly little crush. You could die from this!” He voice raising with every word. He was scared, terrified for you. He can’t lose you like this. Not like this. “There’s another option, I can get surgery to remove them but, I lose my ability to love” You bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut. You didn’t think you had it in you to never love again. 

Love hurt and love was so so messy but it was wonderful. How could you go on living when the part of you that felt love would die. Was it just romantic love? What if you lost your love for your friends? Or your love for Quidditch or your love for your family? A world without love, you could never live like that. George knows that, he would rather you confess than lose love. But if it came down to it, he’d push you to save your life over anything. 

“Who is it? I’ll talk to them or I’ll make them love you for merlins sake.” He was willing to do anything for you, you were basically his sister. Who ever this person was, it isn’t worth hiding your feelings like this. 

“George I can’t” You whimper clutching his hand. You looked so vulnerable, so broken. Who made you like this? 

“Who is it Rosy? Please tell me.” He cups your face, his eyes begging you to tell him. “It’s Fred” 

George has never felt more helpless in his life. 

His best friend was sitting in his arms in pain because of unrequited love for his twin brother. “I-I can talk to him, I…” He doesn’t know what to say. He knows Fred is planning on asking Angelina to the ball, Fred likes Angelina. Not you. But he can’t just sit by and let you suffer. 

“Don’t tell him please George” You beg, you aren’t ready to tell Fred. You couldn’t put this pressure on him, force him into an impossible situation where his best friend dies if he doesn’t return these feelings. 

“But-” 

“Please George” You grab his face making him look into your eyes. Your eyes filled with desperation. He didn’t want to at all, he wants to fix this. 

“Okay fine but, please promise me you’ll say something” 

“I will, not yet but I will” You promise him. “Can you take me back to the common room please?” Tiredness was overtaking you and all you wanted was to go back and sleep. 

George nods and picks you up. The doors slam open and students start to file out of the Great Hall. You hold onto George as he takes you back to the common room. 

Don’t look 

Don’t look 

Don’t look

You look, peaking over George’s shoulder you see Fred standing in the middle of the corridor. A pained expression on his face as he watched his brother carry off to who knows where. 

What happened to best friends?


	4. Chapter three: Marigold

Marigold: symbolizes cruelty, grief and jealousy 

Fred Weasley was upset. After weeks of trying to get you to talk to him he sees you cuddled up with George? It was clear something was wrong and you still wont talk to him but you’ll talk to his brother? What the hell. The three of you were best friends. Not just You and George. Secretly he always felt that the two of you were closer. The late night talks, the inside jokes, all of it was telling him you two were close. When he got back to the common room George was waiting for him. Before Fred could say a word George stopped him. 

“I can’t tell you what’s going on.” George hated this. 

He loved both you and Fred and now he was stuck in between this whole bloody mess. His clueless brother who was pining after another and you, his best friend who was dying from falling in love. What was he supposed to do? 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me?!” Fred was pissed. 

Him and George never had secrets between each other. They knew each other in and out. What the other was thinking, where they were, how they thought. So what changed. 

“Please Fred. I promised her I wouldn’t. You know I would never do anything to hurt her or you” George says, searching for brothers eyes. For once in his life he couldn’t tell what Fred was feeling. 

“What happened to best friends huh?” Fred scoffs. He wasn’t mad at George. Sure he was a little peeved but he was more upset with you and why you couldn’t trust him. “Don’t talk like that Fred” George scolds, his worst fear coming true. That your friendship was going to be torn apart. 

“Can you at least tell me where she is?” George points towards the dormitory. Fred was at a loss. He just wanted you to talk to him. 

Why won’t you talk to him?

When you woke up your lungs burned. As soon as your eyes opened you lunged towards the bathroom. Retching up petals again. Its getting worse. You can feel it. The pain is getting worse even when you aren’t coughing petals. Leaning against the wall you try to collect your thoughts but all you can think about is the look on Freds face. 

He looked so. Betrayed. So hurt. It was your fault. The last thing you wanted was to ruin your friendship with the twins but its already happening. 

“What happened to best friends huh?” You hear Fred yell from the common room. 

Your heart clenches at his words. He was talking about you. Of course it was you. You were driving a wedge between Fred and George. All because you refuse to tell Fred about how you feel. Well based on the way he’s talking about you, your feelings are never going to be reciprocated anyway. Another wave of exhaustion washes over you. Climbing back into bed you lay your head down in an attempt to sleep. Pain radiates through your chest, leaving you awake with nothing but pain and regret.

“Please talk to him” George pleads, he had dragged you to dinner and was currently sitting with you while Fred was chatting up Angelina. Your focus solely on the food in front of you. 

“And say what? Sorry I’ve been ignoring you lately Fred. I’ve just been coughing up flower petals because im in love with you.” You stab your food angrily causing a few people to look over at you. George looked at his brother with an urgent look. Pushing him to get his arse over here and talk to you. Fred just looks away.

“He’s scared, he cares about you so much” George was getting desperate. 

He looked up what hanahaki was, an old book in the library told him all he needed to know. That the pain is going to get worse, the petals are going to overtake your lungs, that its going to hurt to breathe, and eat, and sleep. He can’t just sit back and let it happen. You glance over to Fred he smiles at you and waves. He’s causing all of this without even knowing. You couldn’t hate him for it, you could never hate him. Love wasn’t something you could control. You couldn’t control how you felt about him and you couldn’t control how he felt about you It sucked. 

“I’m going back to bed” You stand up and leave the Great hall, wanting to end the conversation with George. 

“Wait!” 

“I said I was going to bed George” You snap turning around. It wasn’t George. 

“Fred?” You thought he hated you. After what you overheard the other day. 

“Rosebud, please just talk to me” Fred says softly. His eyes full of concern. 

“Fred I told you I’m fi-“ 

“Stop telling me your fine! I have eyes! I’m not bloody stupid!” Fred shouts, his voice echoing off the walls. You flinch at the sudden change of his voice. He takes a step towards you and you step back. His face falls. 

“I’m your best friend darling, please” His voice breaks. 

“I-I…Oh Fred” You collapse onto your knees as you start to cry. Fred quickly wraps his arms around you. You cry into his chest, gripping tightly to his shirt as the tears pour out from your eyes. 

“I just, haven’t been feeling well. Worried about everything. About…You-know-who” It wasn’t a complete lie. You were scared of all those things but it wasn’t causing all the pain in your life. Fred bites his lip as you continue to cry into your chest. He knows that isn’t all of it. He’s your best friend he knows you and what he knows is you need him right now. He pushes away the feeling in his stomach to comfort you. 

“It’s going to be okay rosebud. I’m here, I’ll protect you. I promise”

Things were, okay? You think. You talked to Fred and George like normal except it was getting harder to hide the coughing fits from Fred. George could sense the tension between everyone. Like there was a ticking bomb ready to go off between you two. It was only a matter of time before something happened. 

“Come on Ron, just ask a girl its not that hard” Fred teases his poor brother. It was study time in the Great Hall and Ron and Harry were talking about getting a date. 

“Oh yeah? Who are you going with?” Fred crumbles up a piece of parchment and throws it at Angelina. You watch the whole scene unfold. Your heart racing as you hope Fred doesn’t ask her. 

Please, at least not in front of you. Please. 

“You me ball? Angelina nods her head, a small smile on her lips as she goes back to her work. “See it’s easy.” You don’t dare look at George or Fred. 

Fred wasn’t aware of the girl who’s heart was breaking in front of him while George was painfully aware. Quickly handing your book to snape you bolt out of Great Hall. George stands up ready to follow you. 

“George?” Fred asks, still unaware that he’s caused this situation. “Sit down Mr. Weasley” Snape says glaring at George. Yeah no way George was going to let you run away. Without another word he runs out of the door. 

“DETENTION WEASLEY!” He finds you crying in the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor. 

“Rosy…” He doesn’t know what to say. He can’t deny his brothers feelings for another girl. “Why does it hurt so much Georgie?” You cry, clutching at your chest. 

You had told yourself over and over again that Fred didn’t feel the same way that you but you always held on to that piece of hope that maybe he really did. That he loved you the way you loved him. But seeing him ask Angelina to the ball, that look in his and that smile on his face. It was a cold hard slap of reality. He didn’t feel that way about you. He never would. 

“Oh rosy” George coos rubbing your back softly. You lean your head on his shoulder. You had cried too much, or that’s what it felt like. You were sick of it. You just wanted to go back to being kids, picking flowers and playing games. George wraps his arm around you pulling you closer. 

“I’m sorry my brothers an idiot” Fred’s not stupid, at least not to you. Its not his fault for choosing someone else to love. But it hurts, so badly. “How about we go to the ball together, you know as friends?” George suggests, his hand slowly rubbing your arm. He didn’t want to see you so upset, if his brother was gonna ignore you then he’ll be there for you, always. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” You whisper. George was always so sweet, he loved you but as a sister. 

“You know Fred does love you right?” It was important to George that you didn’t think his brother was just, some dumb prat who had forgotten about you. He still bothered George about you, he still looked after you and cared for you with all his heart. He wouldn’t just go and forget you and your problems. 

“I know, but not the way I love him” 

So this was it. You’re faced with an impossible decision. Tell Fred how you feel and try to make him fall in love with you or suffer in silence and die. How was this fair? Things like this weren’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to stay best friends and be happy. You were supposed to stay up till the silent hours of the night filling them with laughs and jokes as Fred and George told you about their next prank. You were supposed to scold them when they landed themselves in detention for not inviting you to whatever dumb thing they did that day. 

“You look amazing” Angelina says admiring the dress you had on. You got ready with her and a few of the other girls in your dorm. I mean your dates were brothers. 

When Fred found out that you and George were going he felt, weird. George had said you were just going as friends but he wasn’t sure if you were really, just friends. You were spending a lot of time with him. Maybe that’s what you were hiding. When you and Angelina came down the stairs you heard both twins let out a low whistle. 

“You look absolutely delightful Rosy” George bows dramatically making you giggle. “Why thank you George” You curtsy with your dress. Fred’s eyes were glued to both you and Angelina. Angie looked great and so did you. He gives you a quick smile before turning his attention to his date. 

“Lets go darling” Fred says taking Angelina’s hand making her blush. Your face falls slightly as Fred walks past you. “Hey come on, i’m gonna show you a wicked good time” George says taking your arm. 

You had more fun than you thought you would, the subtle feeling of flowers lingered in your lungs but other than that it was enjoyable. You danced with George, he was a better dancer than Fred that’s for sure. A part of you missed the sheepish smile that Fred would have when he stepped on your feet but at least your feet were saved dancing with George. 

You couldn’t help but throw looks towards Fred, it was like you were punishing yourself. Every look broke a piece of your heart. Seeing him laughing and smiling, seeing Angie blush at the way Fred was holding her. Fred leans down and kisses Angelina’s cheek causing her to smile widely. It hurt, it hurt so bad 

“Hey rosy, are you okay?” George asks noticing the tears forming in your eyes. 

“I’m sorry George but I can’t, I can’t be here. I can’t watch. This” You gesture towards Fred. 

Before George could stop you, you’re already out the door. Bile rising in your throat as you feel another wave of flowers. You run past a few students loitering outside of the hall. Running until you can’t hear the music you collapse in a courtyard outside. Coughing into your hands you pull your hands away, the flowers changed again. Marigolds this time. You watch as the blood coated flowers fall from your hand onto the pure white snow. The crimson color staining the ground. There’s more flowers this time. Whole ones. The petals have turned into whole flowers. Hacking up more and more its getting harder to breathe, your throat being blocked by the marigolds that were forcing themselves out of your mouth. 

You just want to breathe again. Panic over takes you. 

You can’t breathe, you can’t fucking breathe. 

More and more flowers are hacked up. Clutching your chest you cry, just wanting it all to stop. 

Have you been breathing at all? You think you are. Maybe you aren’t the world around you becomes fuzzy.

A faint voice calling for you. Loud, frantic footsteps head towards you. It was like time was moving in slow motion, you look down slowly to see blood had dripped on your dress. 

A hand on your shoulder forces you to look at who was talking. George! You think, your vision was going in and out of focus. You could see his lips moving, he looked worried. He was calling your name, you couldn’t hear him but you think thats what it was. 

“G-george?” You move to stand up but come crashing down. 

All you can see is standing over you with tears in his eyes as the world around you turns black.


	5. Chapter four: Primrose

Primrose: Symbol of youth or young love, or mean “I can’t live without you” 

George didn’t know what to do anymore. After you had passed out in his arms he rushed you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn’t question the blood stains on your arms or the flower petals that were stuck to Georges dress robes. She had been the healer at Hogwarts for years, she knew what it all meant. So here was George, wandering the empty corridors by himself. Pomfrey had asked him to leave so she could care for you privately. 

He wasn’t very happy about it but he obligated. It was getting worse, there were whole flowers now. You sounded like you were in so much pain. Ignoring the stares of his peers he makes his way back to the common room. George throws himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling letting the invasive thoughts plague his mind. Please be okay. Please 

By the end of the yule ball almost everyone had heard about what happened to you. Not in detail, but that you passed out and landed in the hospital wing. Fred was a nervous wreck. He heard in passing that there was a lot of blood. He heard from someone else that you choked on food and had to be taken to madam pomfrey. Another person said that you sneaked off with George. 

That last one made his blood boil. If that dumb secret you were hiding was that you were dating his brother, than what the hell? You could have told him that. Heading up to his dorm he bids goodbye to Angelina and looks for George. He finds him asleep in his bed still in his dress robes, a troubled look on his face. 

“George?” He says trying to wake his brother, he had a lot of questions. 

When he doesn’t respond Fred collapse on his bed in frustration. Bringing his hands to his face he lets out a silent scream. This year was supposed to be like any other but everything that has happened has been absolutely mad. Your strange behavior, Harry getting chosen for the tri wizard tournament, the yule ball its all just so. Strange. Fred tosses his wand onto his bedside table. 

Unfortunately for him it rolls off the table and on to the floor. Groaning Fred falls off his bed to look for it. It rolled under Georges bed. Just perfect as if this day couldn’t get any better. Fumbling around for his wand his hand hits a stack of books. Books? George didn’t read leisurely as far as he knew and all his school books were on the table. He finds his wand next to them. He grabs the top book and his wand. 

“1001 magical diseases?” Why would George need this book? 

He leans over and grabs another one. It was your flower book. Why the hell would George have your flower book? George stirs in his bed causing Fred jump. Quickly shoving the book back under George’s bed he jumps back into bed and turns over pretending to be asleep. Too many ideas running through his head. Tonight was supposed to be fun.

He was supposed to have a great time with Angelina but even that was up in the air. He thought he liked Angelina, the kind of like that you want to marry them but it didn’t feel like that. All he wanted was for things to make sense. 

When George woke up the only thing on his mind was to visit you in the Hospital wing. Fred was asleep on his bed. He debated on waking him up to take him along but he decided against it. George had some important questions that he needed the answers to. When he arrived he found you about to leave, all dressed up in your normal school clothes. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” George did not think you were ready to go back to normal, not after passing out in his arms. “Madam Pomfrey said I could go” You say biting your lip softly. 

“You only do that when you’re lying so try again” Sighing you push past George out of the hospital wing. He followed you trying to get an answer out of you. 

“Rosy, tell me” He grabs onto your wrist. “Fine, She didn’t want me to leave but I convinced her I was fine.” 

“But you aren’t fine” George counters, your stubbornness was going to be the death of you. 

Literally. 

The two of you walk in silence until you reach an empty bench in the courtyard. It was still early and everyone was asleep from the long night of the yule ball.

“Are you going to tell him?” George asks. You shake your head and pick at your sleeves. 

You couldn’t tell Fred. It looked like he had a wonderful time with Angelina and if you told him what was wrong then. Knowing him he’d give up everything to keep you alive. Abandoning the chance at love with Angelina to make sure you were okay. He cared about you, so much but you couldn’t do that to him. You couldn’t put that pressure on him to love you because it had to be real love. Real romantic love. If he didn’t and you died then, he would put the blame on himself. You loved him too much to ever put him through that. George understood that, he wished you would tell him anyway. He had a feeling his brother did have those kinds of feelings but he just didn’t realize it. Writing them off as a sister brother feeling. 

“So you’re going to get the surgery right?” It was the obvious answer for George. Even if you couldn’t love you were too young to die. He wouldn’t let you die. But when you didn’t answer him he starts to worry 

“Right?” He grabs your hand tightly. “George, I-” 

“No! Don’t tell me that you’re actually going to die from this? There’s a way you don’t have to die.” George shouts, his voice frantic. “I can’t live without love George!” You refused to ever go without feeling love. 

This love for Fred was killing you but you would rather die then never feel it again. Love was. scary and exciting and amazing and just magical. That feeling of looking at someone and your whole train of thought is gone because. That fuzzy wonderful feeling of butterflies and nerves that would fill your stomach. The warmth that would spread through your body at a single smile or word. It wasn’t without its downsides but it was worth it. It was always worth it. 

“But, You can’t just..” George couldn’t think straight anymore. “This is my choice George Madam Pomfrey said that-” You stop, you weren’t supposed to tell him yet. 

“She said what?” His voice laced with fear, this whole damn situation was screwed. “That I don’t have much time left” You whisper looking anywhere but George’s eyes. The real reason she let you go is because you didn’t want to spend however long you had stuck in a hospital bed. You wanted to spend the time with your friends. You muster up the courage to look at George. His face was white, his eyes held nothing but fear. 

“I’m sorry George, I have to go talk to McGonagall. I want you to know that even if you don’t support my decision you’ll always be my best friend” You lean and press a small kiss to his cheek. 

He was still completely frozen. He had barely registered what you said and by the time he did you were gone. This had gone on long enough. He made a promise to you but your life was much more important to him. In a flash he takes off to the common room to find Fred.

When Fred woke up he found that George had disappeared. Groaning he rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He needed to confront you and George to find out if there was something going on. It had been half a bloody school year and he was sick of all this secrecy. His mind wanders to the books under Georges bed. It couldn’t hurt to look at them, right? Fred rolls onto the ground and grabs the books from under his brothers bed. He notices that the book about magical diseases has a marked page. Flipping to it he scans the page. 

Hanahaki Disease 

The more he read the sicker he felt. The claims of seeing flower petals, the blood, the coughing that he’d hear from you sometimes. The things you managed to hide so well from him, that you played off as a cold. Was it this? Was this what was happening to you? It’s only caused by unrequited love so who were you in love with? George bursts through the door causing Fred to throw the book across the room. 

“You need to go talk to rosy right now.” George practically shouts taking Fred by surprise. “Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!” Fred stands up. Enough was enough. 

“She’ll explain it all but you need to talk to her please” 

“No! I’m sick of all the secrecy and lies and all this bullshit!” Fred walks over to the book he threw and shoves it in Georges face. “Is this what’s wrong with her?!” George quickly scans the page to see the notes he had jotted down. 

“Is this what you two have been fucking hiding from me?” Fred was livid. His two best friends hid something as dangerous as this? For how long? Did they think he was stupid? Or that he wasn’t important enough to know? George slams the book down. “Yeah it is. She asked me not to say anything but I can’t hold it back anymore. Please Fred-” 

“Why?! Does she not trust me? Do you not trust me?!” George lunges at Fred grabbing his shirt knocking him backwards. Fred grabs onto George’s arms, he had never seen George so angry before. 

“This isn’t about you right now! You read that right?” He says pointing to the book. “She’s decided that she’s going to choose to die instead of saving her own fucking life!” George lets go of Fred who stumbles back in shock. How long had you been suffering? How many times did you need him? Why on earth would you not tell him? 

“I can’t get through to her but maybe you can” George’s sudden burst of anger was rapidly changing into the fear he felt. “What could I say that you haven’t?” A lot of things. I love you for one. 

“She’s closer to you, she always has been Fred” George says thinking back to all the times you went to Fred over him. He was never hurt by it, in fact your love for Fred made more and more sense the longer he thought about it. “That’s not true” Fred argues, though in his head he was thinking about it. Did you really feeling closer to him? 

“Do you know why I started calling her Rosy instead of Rosebud?” Fred shakes his head, at the beginning of your friendship they both called you rosebud but after a while George started calling you Rosy. “Because of they way she would glow after hearing it from you. So please, she was on her way to McGonagall” 

Fred nods silently, slowly taking in what had just happened. The cold truth of it all. He was out the door. George could only hope that this was enough to get you to admit your feelings so maybe, just maybe you’d change your mind. 

Talking to McGonagall was rough. The flowers in your throat made it hard to speak, not to mention the look of pity on her face as you explained your situation. She was going to alert your parents but you didn’t even know if the owl would arrive on time. Leaving her office you decide to head back to the courtyard, it started snowing again. The air was cold but it was peaceful. 

“Rosebud!” Fred yells running through the corridor towards you. “Hi Fred.” You wave as he comes barreling towards you. Just act normal. No coughing. No flowers. You’ve already made it this long without telling him. What’s a few more days. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fred sounded hurt. His face was flushed from sprinting, he was still in his pajamas. 

“Tell you what?” He can’t know, there’s no way he did. You had hid it so well. You hid the coughing and flowers from him. 

“Hanahaki? Or what ever the hell it’s called. Why didn’t you tell me?” Oh no. Oh no oh no. How did he find out? This can’t be happening, he wasn’t supposed to know. “H-How did you find out?” Your voice barely above a whisper. 

“It doesn’t matter how, what matters is I hear you’re going to let yourself die?!” You wince at the way Fred shouts the last bit of his words. His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to stop himself from crying or screaming out. 

“Who is it?” Fred demands. “Who’s the person that’s so bloody important to you that you’d rather die than ever live without loving them? Who’s so important to you that you lied and ignored me for weeks?” Fred’s voice was getting louder. He was growing more desperate to find out who was responsible for all of this. All of your pain. You cower at the anger in his voice, his eyes were wildly searching for something to grasp onto, anything to make sense of it all. 

“I can’t tell you” 

“Enough of the bloody playground secrets! Just fucking tell me!” 

“It’s you!” You scream. The flowers in your throat making your words come out as scratchy. “It’s you Fred” Fred’s eyes widen in complete shock. His mouth hangs open as he tries to process your words. 

You’re in love with him. To the point of coughing up flowers. He loved like a sister. He thought you two were nothing but brother and sister right? He can’t be the reason you’re dying. He just can’t. 

“No there’s no way” Fred blurts out, his mouth working faster than his brain. Your heart shatters, of course he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s no surprise so why does it hurt so bad? 

“Look Fred I-It’s not your fault and I’m sorry I should have never said anything” Your heart was racing as you fumble for something to say. To save yourself from the embarrassment off this moment. 

“No that’s not what I. I didn’t mean. I..” Fred scrambles for something to say. You just stare at him with these wide eyes that make him want to protect your heart, but how can he protect it from himself? 

“Fred its fine. it’s…” Your lungs start to burn again, worse this time. 

Like your ability to breathe has been ripped away in a second. Maybe confessing had triggered something that sped up the effects. Was this it? Were you going to die here? Today? The only thing you can focus on his Fred’s face as the world begins to fade away. You collapse onto your knees, ignoring the pain as the cold stone scrapes against your hands. Coughing up flowers your vision becomes blurred by tears caused by the pain in your chest. The flowers are purple this time. But you don’t have time to think about it as your head spins. Shutting your eyes you try to keep yourself grounded to reality. 

“Rosebud?!” Fred had never seen you like this before, George had but he never had. He never heard the cries and awful sounds of you retching out flowers. The way tears streamed down your face as you whimpered in pain was forever going to be etched in his memory. 

“It hurts Freddie” you choke out, you just want it to stop. 

Please just stop. Your voice was so desperate, so scared. It terrified him. He had to do something. You barely notice when Fred picks you up in his arms. You don’t notice how fast he’s running to the hospital wing, screaming for help. The world around you becomes dark as your grip on Freds neck begins to slip. You were losing consciousness but this time you weren’t sure if you’d come back. At least you’d get to spend your last few moments with Fred right? Fred can feel you losing touch with the world. 

No. 

He refuses to let you go. This can’t be it. This can’t be the last time he gets to hold you or talk to you. He can’t remember the last time he joked around with you. You still had his sweater from a few Christmas’ ago that you refuse to give back. He hadn’t shown you the new prototype or the floor plans for his shop. There was so much he hadn’t done yet. He wasn’t going to let you go until he did all those things and more. His vision blurs, he can’t tell if its from the cold winter air or from his tears. It doesn’t really matter right now. He holds you closer to his chest as he puts all his energy into getting you to Madam Pomfrey. He can’t lose you. 

Not today, not ever.


	6. Chapter five: Ambrosia

Ambrosia: Considered one of the most romantic flowers because it symbolizes the love of one person to another. Requited love or mutual love. 

“Please help!” Fred yells bursting through the doors of the Hospital wing. You had fainted in his arms only moments ago. “Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning-”

She stops dead in her tracks. Madam Pomfrey was used to seeing the twins in the Hospital wing. Sometimes for detention, Quidditch injuries, or injuring themselves with their products. But she wasn’t expecting to see one of them so desperate holding you in his arms. 

“Put her here Mr. Weasley” Fred carefully places you on the bed, his mind was racing with the worst outcomes. Madam Pomfrey waves her wand around your body, intently working. Fred was looking back and forth between you and her. The longer the silence became the more worried he grew. “The flowers are growing rapidly in her lungs, she doesn’t have much time left” 

“What do you mean?!” Fred shouts, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘You’re a healer can’t you do something?!” It came out meaner than he meant it but he was in complete disarray. Just looking at your helpless figure on the bed was too much for him. 

“Mr. Weasley-” 

“No! I can’t lose her! This can’t be happening!” Fred’s stomach churns, oh god he feels sick.

This couldn’t be real. This had to be some sick nightmare right? He’d wake up and you’d be downstairs waiting for him looking annoyed because he overslept. You would ruffle his hair and drag him to breakfast because on Sundays they had your favorite kind of jelly on the table. He would laugh and tease you for waking up so early and you would pout and smack his arm and try hiding the smile that would fight its way to be shown. He always saw it. What he’d give to see it one more time. 

“What’s wrong!” George bursts through the doors looking around wildly. He had heard Freds shouting and ran as fast as he could. When he spots you on the bed he runs overtaking his place next to Fred. 

“The flowers have started to infect her lungs at an exponential rate, I can’t tell you how long she has but,” Pomfrey hesitates to tell the boys the truth. Both of the famous pranksters were looking at her with the most vulnerable eyes shes ever seen. 

“She probably won’t make it through the night” George makes a noise, he can’t tell if it was a scream or a cry. Fred just stands there. His mind empty and his heartbroken. 

“I need to go alert Dumbledore of the circumstances, Would you two stay here?” She asks softly, knowing that the two boys needed time alone. Normally she would rather chop off her left arm than let the Weasley twins loose in the Hospital wing but this time, its different. George nods and takes a seat next to your bed. The door slams shut and Fred and George are left in silence. standing next to you. 

“It’s me George. She loves me” Fred whispers, his face as pale as a ghost. George closes his eyes, he knew and let it go this far. He should have told someone sooner. A professor, anyone. 

Fred watches as his brother takes your hand and bows his head. He was avoiding eye contact, something he did when he lied. George was a good liar to most people but never to his brother. They knew each other too well for that. That means that George knew it was him this whole time. 

Fred wants to be angry. He wants to shout and ask why no one told him anything. Why George sat there and let Fred gush about Angelina and ask her to the ball when you were right there. You were right there. Hurting, because of him. But he can’t bring himself to be mad. He just wants you to be okay. 

“How can I fix this?” The cure was requited love right? But he can’t just, force himself to love you. You were a sister to him. So what now? Isn’t that enough? Isn’t that love enough for this stupid disease. He still loves you. It hurts just as much. 

“Fred it’s not your fault” George mumbles, his thumb rubbing your limp hand. He just wanted you back. Fred opens his mouth to argue but can’t think of what to say. 

George knows the turmoil plaguing his mind. He really did believe that Fred loved you in a romantic way but if it was the case then you wouldn’t be in this situation. 

“Do you remember the first Christmas we spent with Rosy at the burrow?” George asks, a small smile on his face as he recalls the memory. 

You were very nervous to be away from your parents. They had business to attend to for the ministry so you spent Christmas with the Weasleys. Fred remembers the way you clutched the blanket you brought from home. Molly didn’t want you to sleep in the twin’s room because Merlin knows what kind of mischief they would get you in to. So it was decided that all the Weasley kids would sleep in the living room together. Bill and Charlie were there to make sure no one gets into any trouble. 

You spent the night drinking hot butterbeer and playing exploding snap. Fred and George had sat on either side of you to make you feel more comfortable. You always felt more comfortable with them. He remembers hearing you get up in the middle of the night because you couldn’t sleep. He followed you and kept you company. He even gave you his sweater to keep you warm. 

“That’s when I thought you two were going to marry each other” George admits. 

He never told Fred that he found the two of you the next morning. You were asleep against Fred’s chest, his arms were wrapped tightly around you in his sleeping bag. Instead of waking you up and making fun of the two of you George just smiled. He noticed the small smile that was on Fred’s face as he slept and the way you snuggled your way under his brother’s arms. 

“Marry each other?” Fred never thought about marrying you, I mean you’re his best friend. As far as he knew people don’t marry their best friends. 

“Come on Freddie, no one ever thought the two of you would stay just friends for long.” Part of the reason George was okay with not telling Fred about any of this was he hoped Fred would have come to the conclusion by himself. “What do you mean?” 

“The way you two just act around each other. It seemed obvious, we even placed bets. But no one won because its been 6 bloody years and nothing” George feels your hand twitch in his causing him to jump. Even in your sleep, you looked like you were in pain. It hurt George to see you like this. A part of him was filled with regret. Maybe if he told someone, you wouldn’t be here. But this wasn’t the time to think about himself. 

Fred was speechless. To George, he was just stating the obvious, he just wanted you to be okay and he’d say anything to help. Fred Weasley wasn’t stupid but he was an idiot sometimes. An idiot who buries his feelings deep into his mind. Fred thinks back to your time together searching for signs that he missed. 

Every summer day, every late night, every prank, every midnight snack. All the times he would feel his day brighten by seeing you smile. All the times you’d come over to him jumping up and down because of something that made you happy. That deep protective feeling he always had around you. The one that made him want to wrap you up in his sweater and hide you away from the pain of the world. 

To Fred, it always seemed to be a brotherly feeling. But the forehead kisses, the nicknames. He never felt that way about Ginny. But that didn’t make sense if he really did love you. Then why were you laying here? With flowers growing in your lungs? 

“Maybe I am in love with her George. But how come she’s still like this” He gestures towards you. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, was he really in love with you or was it his own selfishness wanting to fix what was wrong. 

“Maybe you had to accept it yourself for it to truly be requited” Fred stirs over those words. 

Maybe he really was in love with you. Maybe him buying you a sugar quill every time he went to Hogsmeade because he loved the way your eyes would light up was love. Maybe you going to all his Quidditch games sporting his sweater was love. Maybe the way he always gravitated towards you in a room was love. Maybe love was the reason he would take stupid risks around you just to hear you scold him because he liked hearing how much you cared about him. He was scared to admit it right here, right now. Not when there’s the possibility he’s wrong. Because if he’s wrong his heart would shatter all over again. 

With the sound of a loud gasp, all his conflicting thoughts go out the window. You were awake. In a moment he’s by your side, his hand on the side of your face and tears in his eyes. Opening your eyes you don’t expect to see Fred staring at you with such intensity. 

“Hey Freddie,” You say softly, enjoying the way his hand rested on your cheek. You stare into his sweet chocolate brown eyes. Small flecks of gold shine as his eyes gloss over with tears. “Ahem” You quickly turn your attention to George who was standing on your other side. 

“Hi Georgie” You reach your hand out to grab his. George couldn’t hide the smile on his face. You were awake again. You were talking and breathing and awake. He wanted to stay by your side and make sure nothing else happened but with the way Fred was staring at you, there were somethings that needed to be taken care of.

“I think there are a few things you two need to talk about.” Fred nods and smiles back down at you. George leans and kisses your forehead before leaving the two of you alone, but not before whispering in Fred’s ear. 

“Call me if something happens alright? I’ll be right outside.” A hint of worry still present in his voice. You waking up was good but he wasn’t convinced you were completely healed, not yet. Fred takes a seat in a chair next to the hospital bed, His hand now gripping your tightly. 

Things are, awkward. Not uncomfortable awkward. The kind of awkward that you only feel when you’re with someone you really care about. That first crush kind of feeling. Even though you’ve been best friends for years, after your confession there’s a lot of unspoken tension. Speaking of your confession, the memory of what happened before you blacked out comes back to you. 

You remember the horror on Fred’s face when you told him the truth. He looked so happy now but this could all be a facade. Your heart starts to beat faster as worry grows in your head. Your eyes widen as you feel that familiar feeling back in your lungs. Fred notices immediately. He stands up so quickly the chair tumbles backwards. 

“Rosebud?!” 

“Freddie” You whimper out, panic taking over again. 

You don’t want to cough out flowers again. It hurts so much. Fred watches in anguish as panic runs through your body. Your breathing quickens making it harder to focus. He doesn’t know what to do to get you to calm back down. He needs you to calm back down. So he does the only thing that comes to mind. 

He kisses you. 

You barely register the kiss until his hands are gripping your face tightly. Kissing him was like being able to breathe again. The soft feeling of his lips made your whole body tingle. His touch spread like fire. The kind of fire that would light on a cold winter night. The kind that keeps you warm even on the coldest nights. Fred deepens the kiss, pulling your face closer to his. It just feels so. right. You gripped onto his hair. The fiery red hair that you loved so much. You didn’t want to pull away, every second being connected in this way was the best feeling you’ve ever felt. The pain that had tormented you for months was slowly disappearing. Instead, you’re filled with a warm fuzzy feeling that you just can’t quite explain. 

Fred reluctantly pulls away, his emotions running wild in his head. He has so much to say that he can’t hold it in anymore. 

“I love you rosebud. I love so bloody much.” He leans down to kiss your cheek, your forehead, anywhere he could reach. His kisses were soft but held every bit of love he felt for you in them. He can feel small tears well up in his eyes. God how could he have been so blind. Of course, he was in love with you. You were his best friend, you had been through it all with him. How could he not fall in love with you? 

“I’ve been mad for you since we were kids.” He lets out a teary laugh. His hands stroking your cheek slightly, just drinking the way you looked in this moment. 

The moment he knew he loved you.

Your heart was ready to burst. You never thought he would ever return your feelings, in fact you were positive. So seeing him confessing his feelings to you was like a dream. You frown at the tears in his eyes. His words held nothing but love but his eyes were still clouded with guilt. 

His eyes drift to the bloodstains on your uniform. He winces at the thought that his obliviousness had almost lead to your death. If you had died without him realizing his feelings, he would never forgive himself. Even now, knowing he had put you through all of this, he felt so guilty. 

“If only I realized sooner, then you wouldn’t have had to be in so much pain for so long.” 

“Oh Freddie, it’s not your fault” You wipe away a few stray tears that made their way down his freckled face. “But-” You quickly lean up and cut him off with a kiss. It wasn’t as desperate as your first kiss but felt just as magical. The small fireworks that went off in your body was something you could get used to. 

“I love you Fred Weasley, I would suffer through it all again for you. Please love, don’t blame yourself for this” Fred bites his lip, this wasn’t something he could forgive himself for easily. 

“Hey, I can breathe again, the pain’s gone, the flowers are wilting. Things are going to be okay” You take on his hands and place it on your heart. The steady beat brings him the comfort that you were going to be okay. You can still see that he wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

“You know I was on my death bed and you didn’t even bother to bring me flowers?” Fred cocks his eyebrow at you, he isn’t too happy with thinking about you on your death bed but he knows what you’re trying to do. You’re doing what he taught you to do. 

When someone you love is feeling down, make them laugh. 

“My apologies,” Fred says dramatically making you giggle. The way you laugh fills his heart with such joy. He could get drunk off of the sound alone. He pulls out his wand and points it at an empty vase. “Orchideous” From the vase a bouquet of pink flowers bloom. 

Ambrosia. 

“They’re beautiful Fred” You admire the way the sun peaks through the high windows making them almost glow in the light. You feel a wave of tiredness wash over you, a yawn forces itself out of your mouth. 

“You must be sleepy love,” Fred summons a blanket from a cupboard and drapes it over you. He stands to leave, ready to give you peace and quiet. 

“No wait, stay with me please?” You reach out your hand, your eyes begging him to join you. 

“Darling you really should rest” He holds back a laugh at the pout on your face. “I want you to cuddle be here with me” You move so there is enough room to fit Fred. He hesitates, not wanting to disturb you but he’s a sucker for those puppy dog eyes. He thinks if you keep asking for things with those eyes he’d give you anything you ever wanted. 

“Oh alright, as long you promise to sleep” You nod eagerly and pat the bed.

Fred climbs in next to you, pulling you against his chest and throwing the blanket to cover both of you. You rest your head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. His hands mindlessly run through your hair, the movements lulling you into sleep. 

“You know, I thought I loved you as a sister,” Fred whispers, he looks down to see your eyes closed, a soft smile on your face. “But now I know it wasn’t that. Its the kind of love that makes me want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, the kind that makes me want to stay up till 3 am and dance to our favorite songs.” 

Fred smiles down at you as he thinks of all the life ahead of him. He guesses it won’t be that different. You’re still best friends, that’s never going to change. But now his love for you was multiplied by a thousand. He was so ridiculously in love with you. 

“I’m going to marry you one day Rosebud.”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you all for reading. I posted this on my tumblr originally and decided to post it here as well so I hope you have enjoyed this series.

Red Roses: The ultimate symbol of love. A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions - be it love, longing or desire. Red Roses can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion

Years had passed since that day in the Hospital wing. The day that Fred knew he was in love with you. So much had happened since then. The twins had taken off to start their joke shop in the middle of your final year. It was heart breaking to watch as they flew out of Hogwarts. 

“I promise it will only be a few months rosebud” Fred was holding you tight in his arms. 

It was long past curfew and the two of you were laying on the couch. Only the sound of the flickering fire could be heard. He had just told you about his plans to leave. You wanted to go with him but he wouldn’t let you, claiming that he couldn’t drag you into this crazy idea. No matter how badly he wanted to it was important for you to finish your education. 

“I don’t want to be away from you for so long Freddie” You pout and snuggle yourself into his arms. “Not with this witch around” You said with malice in your voice. 

Umbridge had destroyed the home you once knew, turning Hogwarts into nothing but a front to promote the ministry’s agenda. Fred brings wraps his arm around you and shifts his hand to lay on top of yours. His fingers lightly tracing over the words that were carved in to your skin. 

He blames himself for it. 

It was his fault, Umbridge had caught the twins selling their products to a few younger students and accused you as being part of their plan. He denied it fiercely but nothing could stop that woman when she wanted something. He remembers the tears that fell down your face as he was forced to watch as you carved the words I will not associate with lower class wizards into your skin. It fueled him with anger, the way you held onto him after as you sobbed into his chest would forever haunt his memory. 

“I promise you I’ll never let her hurt you again” Even if Fred couldn’t be there he made sure there were people to be around you. Lee, Angelina, Ron, Ginny, everyone had promised him. After all the joy Fred had brought Gryffindor all these years, it was the least they could do for him. 

“I’m gonna miss you and George” Fred kisses the top of your head and pulls you closer to him, enjoying the felling of your heart beating against his chest. 

“We’re going to miss you like crazy” 

When they left it was hard to stay focused, your heart ached for Fred’s witty banter and cheeky smile. He wrote you every day. Telling you about the progress he made with the shop and how much he missed you. You kept all those letters in a box in your trunk and would read them when you really missed him. 

Hello darling, 

I miss you so much. George accidentally set off a decoy detonator and it scared him so bad it was hilarious. You would have loved seeing George leap out of his seat. He almost flew without a broom. Only 2 months until we see each other again. The end of school can’t come quicker.

Love you, 

Your favorite twin, Fred

Hi Rosebud, 

A kid ran up to the shop today and yelled about how excited he was for the opening. We’re really doing it, me and George are going to make it. I wish you were here with me. Only a month. I don’t know how long I can last. I’m this close to flying over there and kidnapping you in the middle of the night. 

Love and miss you, 

Freddie

Hi Rosy! 

Fred’s been hogging all the letters to you but its my turn. He’s pouting like a child I wish I could send you a picture. We miss you a lot. I can’t wait till you see all we’ve done. We both have are own special bundles and we need you to decide whose is better. (Obviously mine). You may be dating my brother but you know I’m the smarter one. 

Miss you lots, 

The better looking one, George 

Every letter counted down the days until you saw them again. The day you hopped off the Hogwarts express was the happiest you had been in a long time. Fred and George were waiting for you with open arms all dressed up in new suits. Much to George’s dismay Fred had greeted you with a passionate kiss as soon as he had you in his arms. You worked at the shop over the summer and had the time of your life. You planned on working for the ministry but with the uncertainty that plagued the world you stayed at the shop. 

The world was slowly turning into darkness. You stayed with Fred and George in their flat. You had a lot restless nights with Fred. Your worries of the future keeping you awake. Fred was always right by your side. Calming your worries and soothing your thoughts. When you were sitting by the window letting your fears run your mind Fred would be next to you kissing your worries away. The day of the battle was one of the worst days of your life. 

If Fred’s worst day was you almost dying in his arms, then yours was watching Fred’s body on the Great Hall floor. He was breathing. Barely. You were so close to losing him that day it was. Terrifying. A split second and the love of your life was almost taken away from you. It took months of recovery for Fred to get back on his feet. It wasn’t easy, Fred would hide the real pain he was in with a smile and a few jokes but you could always see past it. He was scared and upset. He would wake up in tears from nightmares of that day and just like he was there for you, you were always with him. It broke your heart to see the man you loved so broken inside. 

Eventually he learned how to heal and how to grow from the horror of the war. Everyone did. Now you stand in Ginny’s room in the burrow with a white dress and a bouquet of flowers in your hands. 

“You look beautiful Rosy” George stands behind you, he biggest smile you’ve ever seen on his face. 

George was your man of honor. He’s your best friend and after everything the two of you had been through, it couldn’t be anyone else. He was your best friend, he had been there through it all. Your love for him was just as strong as your love for Fred, only as your best friend. You thought Fred would be a little upset but he was more than happy to let George be by your side on your wedding day. George always been next to him for 23 years, he could survive one day without him. You needed him more than he did. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you” George says, his hands behind his back. You give him a look that says if you ruin my wedding day I’ll kill you. He just laughs and shows you a flower crown. It was made of beautiful red roses. 

“You showed us how to make them when we first met. Although I’m not as good at making them as you are darling” He carefully places the crown on your head. You held back tears as you look at yourself in the mirror. 

“It’s perfect Georgie” You whisper, slightly afraid that if you speak any louder you would burst into tears. “Fred also has a gift for you” George takes out a white box. You open it and find a rose with a note attached to it. 

Rosebud, 

I can’t believe today is actually happening, we’re going to be married. Still can’t believe I’ve roped you into joining my crazy family. Although if I didn’t marry you mum would have my head. So before you change your mind, I need to say a few things. Or I guess write. I love you. I love you so much. I hope you don’t mind but I took a look at your old flower book and found the perfect flower to express it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express to you just how I really feel about you so I hope this is a start. 

Your future husband, 

Fred 

So much for not crying. You quickly wave your hands to try and stop the tears that desperately wanted to fall. “Are you okay?” George hoped whatever Fred had put in that letter it was good. His brother could be quite dumb sometimes. 

“I’m okay George, I just really want to get married” You take the flower out of the box and add it to your bridal bouquet. 

The red stood out against the pure white roses. Fred had insisted on roses being the flower of your wedding. When you asked him why he just shrugged it off and said it was because they were pretty but after this letter you knew why. Your flower book was sitting on the vanity. Something old. You flipped to the pages on roses. It was one of the most famous flowers. You see there is a sticky note stuck to the page with a big arrow pointing towards them. Red roses were the ultimate sign of love. Fred wanted to tell you not only in words, but in another language you grew to understand. Flowers. 

“It’s time rosy” George says holding out his arm to you. 

You gladly take it as he leads you to the backyard. Just like Bill and Fleurs wedding a giant tent was set up with all the guests waiting for you. Fred stood straight and tall. His eyes filled with nothing but pure love as he sees you for the first time. He swears his heart was going to give out the moment he sees you. You looked so beautiful. You barely notice all the people in attendance as you focused on Fred. You notice his hair was still that messy style you loved so much. Molly probably had a fit when she saw that Fred had refused to gel it down but you were happy. Its just not Fred if there isn’t something wild about him. 

“Hello rosebud” Fred says softly, taking your hands. George leans to peck your forehead before taking a step back. His two best friends were getting married and he couldn’t be any happier.

“Hi Freddie” You hear the ceremony start but you’re too focused on Fred. When it came time for vows you go first. 

“Fred Weasley. I met you when I was 9 years old. When I stepped into the burrow I never thought that I’d meet the man I’d fall in love with. I had the pleasure of being your best friend for the next 6 years and then your girlfriend and now your wife.” Fred can’t help but smile at the word wife. 

“It hasn’t all been easy,” His face falls slightly, his heart still aches for the pain you went through that year. “but I promise you when I say I love you I mean it. I’ve loved you since the day you called me rosebud and sat down to learn to make a flower crown. I can’t wait to make even more amazing memories with you Freddie” You had long given up trying to save face and let the tears flow. 

Fred wipes them away, resisting the urge to kiss you right then and there. It’s not fair he has to wait until after the two of you say I do. It was Fred’s turn now. He had written down all he wanted to say but it all went flying out his head. He can’t think of lines he wrote on some parchment. The words in his heart were enough. 

“Rosebud, I love you so much its stupid.” Okay maybe not the best wording but he rolls with it anyway. “Every moment with you has been nothing but wonderful. It took me longer than I would have liked to realize just how in love with you I am but thinking back to it all. Before we started dating everything I did was because of love. You’re the first person I want to wake up to and the last person I want to see before I fall asleep. I can’t wait to see what kind of things we’ll get up to in the next few years and I’m so glad you’ll be by my side for all of it.” 

The way Fred was looking at you, it was like you were the only person in the whole world. His eyes held so much love. It was like he was telling you there was nothing in the world that could ever tear the two of you apart. Fred would make sure of it. After a few more words and a couple of I Do’s Fred was finally, truly yours. Then again, he was always yours. 

Now it’s just official. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

“Gladly” Fred mumbles only loud enough for you to hear. Kissing him felt just like it did that day in the hospital wing.

Nothing was ever going to change the way you felt about him. Fred Weasley was your best friend, the best dance partner you’ve ever had, the boy who’d give anything to protect you from the world, the idiot who was oblivious about your feelings, the man who started his own successful business, the hero who almost died while helping protect everyone he ever loved or cared about and your husband. 

“I love you Mrs. Weasley” Fred whispers in your ear. Mrs. Weasley, you liked the sound of that.

”I love you too Mr. Weasley” A mischievous grin appears on Freds face. Before you could question it he had you scooped up into his arms. 

“Fred!” You shout grabbing onto his neck as he walked you down the isle. “What? Can’t I carry my beautiful wife to the reception?” Fred teases, loving the way you hid your face in his neck. 

“You’re such a prat” You lightly slap his chest. “Yes but I’m your prat. You just agreed to it. Can’t go back now darling.” Fred gestures to the ring on your finger. Rolling your eyes you let Fred carry you to the wedding table. Your guests followed behind you. Fred drags you onto the dance floor. 

“You better not step on my feet Weasley” You say playfully as he grabbed your waist, getting ready for your first dance. “I’ll have you know I’ve gotten much better at dancing thank you very much” Fred says puffing out his chest a bit. When the music starts he twirls you around, stumbling only a little bit. Soon other people start to join in on the dancing. He pulls you close and leans close to your ear. 

“You may be Mrs. Weasley but you’ll always be my Rosebud” He says just loud enough for you to hear. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” His Rosebud. That silly little nickname that came from some random flower you found in the backyard. 

You were his Rosebud and he was your Freddie. 

Love is a strange thing. It’s weird and wonderful and doesn’t make a lot of sense most of the time but standing here swaying the the music with a ring on your finger and Fred in your arms. Love seems much more simple now. You love Fred and he loves you and that’s all you need.


End file.
